A Trainer's Aspirations
by AwesomeDuskAngel
Summary: After passing her final exam at the Violet City Trainer's School, fourteen year old Clara embarks on a journey across Johto with her partner, Eevee, in hopes of one day becoming the Pokemon League Champion. Rewrite of "A Pokemon Fanfic: The Prequel". Possible OC x OC. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


**A/N: Sorry for not posting anything in forever. I've been busy with high school and such, so I haven't had much time to write...or do anything else...XD**

**Fortunately, I'm on Christmas break now, so I have plenty of time to write! :]**

**Anyways, this is a rewrite of ****_Pokemon Fanfic: The Prequel. _****I actually looked back on the old one a long time ago and realized, "Wow, this really ****_sucks_****." So that's why I changed the story...****_a lot_****. XD**

**Also, this isn't exactly a prequel anymore. I decided a long time ago that I was going to cancel the fanfic that came after the prequel. To my few readers of that fanfic, I'm sorry. It was, honestly, one of the worst things that I've ever written. The plot went all over the place, and it was just...really stupid. Again, I'm sorry if you actually liked it. ;u;**

**(I actually had another A/N description thingy typed up here, but...I forgot to save before closing the tab, so I had to type up a new one. ;u;)**

**I hope you guys like this! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters. However, I do own Clara and her friends/rivals/family/etc..**

* * *

><p>This afternoon at 2:45 PM, I sat at my desk at the Violet City Trainers' School, anxiously waiting for our teacher to hand back our final exam scores. There had been two parts to the exam: the written part and the battle part. The written part had consisted of 25 fill-in-the-blank questions and 25 multiple choice questions. The battle part was...well, a Pokemon battle. Students were given a random Pokemon, and had to battle with it. It didn't matter whether we won or lost. All that mattered was that we showed our teacher that we understood how to battle.<p>

Whoever passed the exam would get a Pokemon license and their first Pokemon on the day after they received their score. Whoever didn't pass...would have to wait to get their first Pokemon.

I had been waiting for the moment when I would receive my first Pokemon since I was two years old. Ever since I had enrolled at the Trainers' School, I had been the most excited to finish the year so I could start my own journey. Whenever the class had a practice battle, I almost always asked if I could go first.

"I just hope I passed," I said to myself in a squeaky voice. "Please, please, please, please..."

Finally, the teacher, Mr. Spears, began placing pieces of paper on our desks. "This piece of paper has your name and three numbers on it. The first number is for the written portion of the exam, the second number is for the Pokemon battling portion, and the final number is your overall score. If you passed, congratulations. Be here by 9:00 A.M. tomorrow morning so you can receive your Pokemon. If you failed, it's your own fault; you should have studied harder." Throughout the room, I heard sighs of relief, the crumpling of papers, voices saying things like "This is stupid" and "Thank Arceus I passed," and other miscellaneous sounds.

My seat was next to the window, in the third row, so I was one of the last people he came to. I murmured, "I hope I passed" to myself at least 40 times before Mr. Spears walked over and put a piece of paper face-down on my desk.

After handing out all the grades, he left the room. I heard him say something about giving the other class their grades.

I nervously turned my paper over and looked at my numbers.

"Written: 87 out of 100."

"Battle: 80 out of 100."

"Overall Score: 84%."

Most of the students in the classroom remained calm and didn't freak out when they saw their scores. I, on the other hand, couldn't contain my excitement at all.

As the other students discussed their scores with each other, I stood up and held my paper high. "YES! I can get a Pokemon _tomorrow_!" I opened the window next to me and stuck my head outside. "You hear that, world?! There's going to be a new Johto League Champion soon, and her name is-"

"Clara!"

Yes, my name is Clara. I'm currently 14 years old, and I have shoulder-length light brown hair and light brown eyes.

I put my head back inside the classroom and closed the window, then turned around. The whole room was silent.

One of the boys from the other side of the room had yelled my name for some reason.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You shouldn't be screaming that," said the same boy who had called my name.

"During a moment like this, doesn't it seem appropriate to scream something like that?" I asked.

Many of the students who had heard my comment chuckled in amusement. A few others shouted things like, "You go, girl!", "Good luck!", and "Don't listen to him! Scream your opinion to the world!".

"No," the boy answered, giving me a weird look.

One of the other boys rolled his eyes. "How do you know you're going to get that far? How do you know you're going to become the Champion?"

"You're probably just jealous 'cause you didn't pass!" one of the girls on my side of the room shouted to the boy who had rolled his eyes.

"Sh-Shut up! I did pass!" he shouted, blushing slightly.

"Oh, really?" one of the other girls asked. "What did you get?"

He held up his paper for the whole class to see. "My overall score was an 91!" he declared.

Other people revealed their scores for the next fifteen minutes of class. The majority had passed, apparently.

The bell eventually rang, and we began leaving the classroom.

The boy who had questioned my goal of becoming the Champion was standing up next to his desk. He had short blonde hair and blue-gray eyes, and he was a few inches taller than me.

"Do you really think you can do this?" he asked.

I glanced down at the floor for a second, then looked back up at him. "I don't know if I'm going to or not, to be honest," I answered, "but I can still try, right?" I smiled.

"You don't know if you can make it, but you're going to try anyway?" he asked, almost to himself. He stood up and prepared to leave.

"Hold on. I...I just remembered something," I said.

He stopped and turned around so that he faced me. "What?"

"You know," I said, "I've been in this class with you for a whole year, and I still don't know your name."

"...Luka," he answered, smiling. "I look forward to facing you in battle. Take care." He left.

For a moment, I stood near the doorway in shock. _He tries to crush my dreams, then he wants to be rivals with me? I don't understand. _I began walking out of the classroom. "I wonder...Does he want to be the Champion, too?" After looking back at my desk for one last time, I left Room 4.

I walked down the hallway towards Room 2 with a smile on my face. Tomorrow, the first step to achieving my dream would become a reality.

My rival since I was 5 years old, Haru, was standing outside the doorway of her classroom. She had shoulder-length black hair and green eyes, and always wore a bright red headband. She was the same age as me, 14 years old. We were both extremely competitive with each other, always trying to do everything better than one another.

"Hey, guess what?" I said, smiling. I held up my paper right in front of her face. "I passed!"

"I also have some good news," she replied. She held up her paper; she had gotten exactly one more point than me for her overall score. "I also passed." Normally, I would complain about how her score was a point higher than mine. However, today, I congratulated her, then walked away, smiling. Nothing was going to bring me down today. _Nothing at all_.

* * *

><p>I could barely sleep that night. For twelve years, I had waited for this moment. Tomorrow, I would be going to the special breeding grounds located in a part of the Trainers' School and receiving my first Pokemon. I had talked to a few of the people who had gotten their Pokemon from there recently, and they had all told me that there was a wide variety of Pokemon to choose from. One of my friends had told me that there were at least 3 different Pokemon of each type.<p>

_Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Dragon...Ground...Psychic... _I sighed. "I still don't even know what type I want. There are so many..."

Outside, the stars twinkled brightly. It was almost as if they knew, but wouldn't tell me.

"Which one...am I going to pick?" I quietly asked myself before finally giving into the urge to close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The family Pokemon, Flaaffy, woke me up that morning by shocking me.<p>

"Flaaffy!" he greeted, staring at my face.

"Good morning to you too..." I answered, not happy that he had woken me up in the least enjoyable way possible. I sighed as I picked up Flaaffy and put him on the floor. "I don't really appreciate being shocked this early in the morning, Flaaffy," I said as I got out of bed.

Flaaffy gave me a sunny look, then walked out of the room.

After wiping the sleep from my eyes, I looked around. "Of all the Pokemon mom could have chosen when she was a kid, she just _had_ to pick an Electric type." I silently reminded myself to be careful around the Electric and Fire types when I chose my partner. That didn't mean that I didn't _like_ those two types. I associated most Fire types with strength and power, and Electric types with speed. They were both great in battle, and I admired them. However, I had always had a slight fear of being burned by Fire types, and I did not want to be woken up every morning by being shocked like I had been for many years.

"Well," I said to myself, "let's do this."

Insert a musical number or something like that here if you want to.

I walked across the hall and entered the bathroom. After washing my face, brushing my teeth, and brushing my hair, I walked back to my room to find an outfit. After glancing at my alarm clock- the time was 8:05 A.M.- I began opening the drawers of my large, white dresser.

After looking at several shirts, pants, dresses, and other articles of clothing, I eventually decided on a knee-length lavender dress, some black shoes, and some black stockings. I also remembered to grab my black bag, which had been sitting at the foot of my bed since yesterday evening. Yes, I said _stockings_. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable enough, then walked downstairs.

"Hey, mom!" I greeted as I walked into the kitchen.

My mom turned so that she was facing me. "Good morning, dear," she greeted, smiling. "Have you decided which Pokemon you want yet?" She placed a plate with a waffle on it on the table, then motioned for me to sit down.

I sat down and hung my bag on a part of the chair. "Hm... No, I haven't decided yet," I answered as I cut part of my waffle with a knife.

"Do you know what type you want?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet. I don't think I want a Fire type or an Electric type, I know that much." I took a bite of my waffle.

"I see," mom said as she sat down and poured herself a cup of coffee.

I glanced at the clock: _8:45. Fifteen minutes,_ I thought. I quickly shoved the rest of my breakfast into my mouth, then picked up my bag.

"Are you leaving now, dear?" mom asked.

"Yep," I answered, smiling. After giving her a hug and saying goodbye to Flaaffy, I walked towards the door that led to the outside of the house. "I'll make sure to call you as soon as possible!" Eager to start my journey, I closed the door and ran towards the school.

* * *

><p>It was now 8:55 A.M., and us, the students who had passed the exam, were now in Room 4. All of the students were in Room 2 right now, but when all of us went to the breeding grounds to choose our partners, all of the classes would be going together.<p>

Right now, I was busy chatting with a few other people in the class.

"What kind of Pokemon do you think you'll get?" one of the girls asked.

"I think I want...a Flying type," another girl answered. "How about you, Clara?"

I sighed. "I'm still trying to decide."

"Don't worry!" the second girl reassured. "When you find the right one, you'll know."

A third girl rolled her eyes. "Wow, 'the right one'... You watch too many romance movies. Anyway, I'm torn in between a Dragon type and a Steel type. I want something powerful."

"As for me," the first girl, "I want a Fire type!"

I shivered in horror. "Yay... Fire types."

The second girl looked at Luka, who was currently on the other side of the room with a few other boys. "What about you, Luka?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Finally, it was 9:00! Mr. Spears walked into the room and stood behind his desk, then looked around the room to make sure that everyone was here. "Is everyone here? Yes? Good. Now, please follow me to the breeding grounds!" he announced. All of us talked amongst ourselves as we followed him to the breeding grounds in the back part of the school. Once all of the applicable students from the four rooms were there, the teachers told us that we could pick our Pokemon; they walked back inside after that.

Unsure of where to begin searching for a Pokemon, I looked around at everything. Many Pokemon were inside small, white fences, playing with each other. Eventually, I decided to walk over to the section where Haru, who was wearing a yellow shirt and a knee-length, red skirt, was.

"So," I asked her when I finally got over there, "what Pokemon have you decided on?"

"Whatever it is," she answered, smirking, "it'll be better than yours."

I scowled at her. "We'll see about that." I looked over the Pokemon in that section. Let's see, there were some Wooper, some Teddiursa, some Pikachu...there were a _lot_ of them.

Haru didn't seem to be interested in any of the Pokemon here, and she walked over to another section. Soon enough, it looked like she found a Pokemon she liked: a Spinarak.

"There are so many..." I murmured excitedly. In the same section that I was currently at, I greeted the Pokemon. "Hi there!"

A few of the Pokemon noticed my presence and smiled and greeted me, then went back to their play.

Deciding to ask what Pokemon wanted to come with me, I stayed in that section and tried to talk to them. "I'm starting as a Trainer today, and I need a partner Pokemon. Anyone interested?" The same few Pokemon who had noticed me before came over to the edge of the fence and hopped up and down, eager to leave the breeding grounds and participate in a real battle. These Pokemon were a Marill, a Sentret, and an Eevee. _Shoot! All three of them seem to want to come with me, and they're all so...adorable! Who should I pick? _

I looked over each one of them carefully. The Marill and Sentret both looked like great choices, but Eevee... I felt something when I locked eyes with that Eevee, a connection of some sort. I saw potential in its eyes, and I immediately knew...I immediately knew that _that_ was the one for me.

Smiling confidently, I reached out towards Eevee and picked it up. "Together, no matter what may happen," I declared, "we will rise to the top and become the Champions."

* * *

><p><strong>That took so long to write... Oh well. At least I'm not finishing this at 2:00 AM this time. XD<br>**

**Look forward to chapter 2 sometime soon! :]**

**~AwesomeDuskAngel**


End file.
